The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for reducing aircraft fuel consumption.
The operation of an aircraft involves significant fuel costs. Improving the fuel efficiency of an aircraft to reduce its fuel consumption, if it can be done without impairing the operation of the aircraft, is a desirable goal. One known manner of improving aircraft fuel efficiency involves equalizing the differential specific fuel consumption as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,638 the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. The implementation of the method and apparatus disclosed in this earlier patent, however, requires the installation of additional sensors that are not typically found on aircraft. This requirement makes the implementation of the disclosed method and apparatus cumbersome and the disclosed method and apparatus has not been widely adopted.
A relatively easily implemented means of improving the fuel efficiency of an aircraft remains desirable.